TRY
by MladyAngel
Summary: Song Fic. "Try" by Movie "Fame". Jou finally sings his love for Seto. How will Seto handle it since the whole class is listening? SXJ


Smitty: I decided to take a stab at a one shot for a quick sec.

Sibil: Awww, a shortie? O.o

Smitty: It will help with the creative juices.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ITS CHARACTERS!! I DO NOT OWN "FAME" OR ITS LYRICS. Just using them for this piece.

~Thursday afternoon (music class)~

Mrs. Thomaston wrapped her ruler on the sadly worn antique podium in the center stage. Immediately the students fell silent laying all eyes on her in rapt attention. She cleared her voice, "hehhem, throughout the semester we have studied music, the instruments, and the creativity. What we haven't touched is the emotional component that is a huge element to creating such powerful music we know today." Her crystal blue eyes roamed over the auditorium.

In the last row in the orchestra section a brown haired blue eyed teen let out a sound of disagreement. Mrs. Thomaston calmly looked at the Kaiba Corp. CEO with sympathy, "you believe this information is incorrect Mr. Kaiba? You mastered multiple instruments have you not?" The students turned to the glaring CEO for answers. He closed his book he was previously reading and stood up as if he was about to debrief a board meeting. "Emotions are not that influential considering to make it seem soft or feminine just blow or touch lightly on the instrument, or the opposite to show power. The creativity is what makes music wonderful because it's the challenge not the emotion."

Mrs. Thomaston pushed her glasses up watching Mr. Kaiba calmly. "Would anyone like to add or debate to the words Mr. Kaiba just proclaimed to the class?" Movement was herd from the middle section of the auditorium, where a boy with blond hair and brown eyes stood facing the teacher with a small blush on his cheeks. "Emotion is everything in music! Beethoven and Mozart wrote music with emotion to the times, the seasons, even for love. They showed their anger, their pain, and their happiness. Even today we use music to talk about love ones leaving or the love found. It's the most essential component because it tells people what makes up the composer of such music!"

Kaiba chuckled, "Going to start singing out love ballads mutt? I know you can howl but no one really wants you to sing off tune." Joey shook with anger and sadness while his blush brightened. Yugi who sat next to him grabbed his wrist above his fist and shook his head at Joey not to say anything else. Joey just said sadly, "whatever Moneybags" and sat back down.

Mrs. Thomaston glanced back and forth at both expressions on each teen who expressed themselves. "Well done both of you! You showed the logical and the emotional arguments that are still present to this day. Now before the bell rings, your assignment for tonight will be to compose your own music or alter a previous song and perform it in front of the class next week. Be creative or emotional as you can be." The bell wrung out through the auditorium and the students grabbed their gear as quickly as possible to head for their next classes.

The violet eyes of Yugi Mouto looked up at his best friend earnestly in curiosity. "Don't take offense to what Kaiba said Jou, he might be bluffing for all you know." Yugi knew Joey's secret and could understand his reluctance to approach his crush considering it was the stoic CEO. "Maybe you could express yourself through the song your going to compose for class what do you think?" Joey stop walking and looked at Yugi as if he just grown a second head.

"You mean to actually sing him a love ballad?! Are you insane? Ill be laughed at by not only him but the rest of the students in the class!" Yugi gently padded his arm in pity, "Then you will stay enemies forever, do you want it to stay this way?" Joey's brown eyes darkened in sadness, "No I don't want it to stay this way, and I don't want to seem a coward either." Yugi gave him a spirited smile in order to give him encouragement. "You'll do great, hey, I got to go to my next class I'll see y later!" Joey stood as his friend ran giving him a soft wave.

He stared ahead, "A love ballad huh?" he said softly to himself.

Once Joey got home from school he immediately went to his desk in his room to start on his song for class.

______________( NEXT WEEK : THURSDAY)_______________________

Mrs. Thomaston got to hear wonderful music for the rest of the week. Mr. Kaiba decided on a violin solo by Mozart which was played to perfection yet lack the emotional necessity for the piece. She called Mr. Wheeler from the roster, in hopes to see what she saw expressed last week in class. Joey went to the piano while a couple students from the school's orchestra prepared behind him with their violins and cellos.

Not only was the teacher but the class stunned to see Joey Wheeler sitting behind a piano. Joey blushed in embarrassment while he roamed his eyes over the auditorium. His friends were giving him encouragement by giving him silent thumbs up. Mrs. Thomaston pushed up her glasses and stared at Joey with curiosity. "What are you going to play or sing for us today Mr. Wheeler? You seem to have quite the accompaniment."

Joey stared at the keys shyly, "I will be playing "Try" from the Broadway show "Fame" although with a more classical feel. Its dedicated to someone I care for but can't seem to tell them face to face. Mrs, Thomaston slowly smiled, "An excellent piece, please proceed."

Yugi quickly ran up to Kaiba's seat tossing him a folded up piece of paper. "Joey told me to give this to you. He said to not open it until he starts singing ok?" Kaiba glared daggers at the midget while holding the note. "Why would I care what the mutt has to say, he singing a sap song to a girl. Who gives a crap!" Yugi glared back with angst "Just do it!" Yugi ran back to his seat just before Joey started to sing, which was a soothing angelic voice. (Like Asher Book's voice).

_If I walk would you run  
If I stop would you come  
If I say you're the one would you believe me  
If I ask you to stay would you show me the way  
Tell me what to say So you don't leave me  
The world is catching up to you  
while your running away to chase your dream  
Its time for us to make a move cuz we are asking one another to change  
And maybe I'm not ready but I'm_

Chorus:  
I try for your love  
I can hide up above  
I will try for your love  
We've been hiding enough

Seto opened the note and saw the updated composition of "Try" with the lyrics underneath the notes. In the top corner Seto read the scribbled note:

"_I like you Kaiba even love you. I thought maybe a 'silly love ballad' would make you realize what I couldn't say to your face. Whatever you decide in the end I will understand. Forever Yours,_

_Joey Wheeler_

Seto stared at the note and slowly raised his head to watch the blond puppy not only sing, but personally to him. __

If I sing you a song  
Would you sing along  
Away till I'm gone  
Oh how we're pushing through  
If I give you my heart would you just play the part  
Or tell me it's the start of something beautiful  
Am I catching up to you  
while your running away to chase your dreams  
Its time for us to face the truth  
cuz we're coming to each other to change  
And maybe I'm not ready but 

Joey let his emotions seep through onto the keys. Caught in the moment he felt as if there was no one else in the auditorium besides himself and his crush. Joey blush crossed him face as he glanced at Seto who seemed revived to his face.

_Chorus: x2  
I tryg for your love  
I can hide up above  
I will try for your love  
We've been hiding enough  
_

Joey closed his eyes toward the end of the song finally feeling weightless knowing he finally professed his love. The girls in class sighed in blessed at Joey's voice and romantic feelings .Joey glanced once more at Seto as he finished.__

If I walk would you run  
If I stop would you come  
If I say you're the one would you believe me

Joey let his hands rest on the keys after completing the song. The class cheered in encouragement. Joey gave a small smile while slowly walking back to his seat. The bell wrung once again. Mrs. Thomaston exclaimed, "Well done everyone, no homework as a reward for excellent projects! See you again next Wednesday!" Joey noticed Seto had already left the auditorium. Sadly with a heavy heart started to walk to his next class. Out in the hallway a hand grabbed and pulled him into a empty classroom.

Blue eyes clashed with worried brown eyes. "That was an interesting choice Puppy. I guess you can howl in tune" Seto smirked at the shocked blond. "I wanted to prove that music does consist of emotions but to also express them too. Listen, if you are just going to berate and tease me just let me go to my next class Kaiba. "Joey said in a forlorn voice while moving away from the CEO. Kaiba grabbed Joey back and kissed him fiercely on the mouth invading inside to taste him. Kaiba withdrew a bit, but whispered, "I thought we were not going to run away, for this is my dream as well puppy. Are you ready for this?" Joey hugged him with content. "Yes."

_I tryg for your love  
I can hide up above  
I will try for your love  
We've been hiding enough_


End file.
